1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of making mitered picture frames or moldings and, more particularly, relates to a mitering device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Barnes U.S. Pat. No. 556,658 shows a slotted circular panel slidably mountable upon a saw table for longitudinally guide frame cutting and return movements. The panel carries right and left abutment clamps for holding stock on the table while the device is moved to miter the right and left ends of the stock. Barnes doesn't tell the art to position the perimetric surface of a rabbet against the front edge of an abutment.
The Wales U.S. Pat. No. 786,583 shows a pair of holding supports 11, 19 on one of which molding 24 may be mounted to extend at a desired angle across the mitering groove and, on the other of which, molding 25 is mounted at an upper level to extend at a desired angle across the mitering groove. The two moldings 24, 25 are thus positioned at the proper mitering angle, and mitered when pulled through the cutting area.
The Kusterle U.S. Pat. No. 1,548,950 shows a triangle pivoted at one apex end and arranged to carry, at its opposite or base end, a pair of straight converging moldings and a curved molding crossing over each of the straight moldings. The triangular member can be set to one angular position for mitering one straight molding and the adjacent end of the curved molding. Then the triangular molding is turned angularly to position the other straight molding and the other end of the curved molding for a similar mitering operation.
The Fusco U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,266 shows an arrangement wherein two abutments can be fitted to the angle of an existing inside corner, fixed in the fitted position and then removed to a saw table for mitering moldings for the inside corner. The abutments can also be fitted to outside corners for mitering outside moldings.
In the practical art, it is customary to place the face flange of the rabbet of picture frame molding stock against a 45.degree. oblique abutment, miter one end of that stock, then mark another 45.degree. oblique abutment to indicate the desired length of molding, place the stock along that marked abutment with its cut end properly related to the mark and then miter the stock to a molding having a rabbet of desired perimetric length. This operation takes time to perform with precise accuracy and even then is frequently subject to error. So far as I know, the practical art does not miter any end of rabbeted stock with the perimetric surface of its rabbet pressed against the abutment. Nor does it miter the 2nd or last end with the mitered 1st end held by a length measuring stop set in a precisely calibrated position.